


Prom Night

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Reddie Stories [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prom, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: It's prom night and Eddie is not really into it.





	Prom Night

"It's prom night."

"Yeah so?"

"Aren't you going?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because everyone else will be there. Before college and all of that."

"Doesn't matter."

"Kinda does."

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"... yes?"

"Because what is the point if I can't dance with who I want?"

Richie looked up from the little distance between them and couldn't help the grin that grew on his face. He leaned against the wall, sighing and crossing his arms.

"Oh you're making me blush" he said, stealing a glance to Eddie, who was looking around, pretty much everywhere but where he should be looking, which was directly at Richie. "Come on, it will be fun."

"I don't want to" Eddie insisted, leaning over the window and placing his head on his hand. "I am not in the mood of watching all the people dancing around us, Billy and Ben competing for Bev, or Mike and Stan taking their dates to dance and just enjoy the night. Not when I can't do the same."

"You're so dramatic, you know?" Richie said, walking closer to Eddie and taking the hand that was hanging over the wall. Eddie snapped his eyes back at him and Richie grinned. "Come on. We can pretend it’s a joke or something, if you really want to dance."

"Richie are you crazy? We could never, first that everyone would see it's not a joke, second that it's literally against the school's guide book and third that everyone would find out" he said, desperate as always, pulling his hand away and checking to see if someone hadn't sneaked up to see them talking. "Besides I told my mom I wasn't going... and now she won't allow me to."

"Since when you started to listen to that bitch again?" Richie asked, raising an eyebrow and making Eddie cover his mouth, looking over his shoulder.

"Richie shut up! She is home!" Eddie exclaimed, pulling his hands away and sighing as he looked back again. When he turned his face back to Richie, he was met by a pair of lips that pressed against his own, making him gasp and move back, falling on his butt on the floor.

"Oh that was unexpected" Richie said, laughing softly and supporting himself over the window. Eddie shook his head, red like a tomato and jumping up again.

"Never do that again Tozier!"

"You're the boss Kaspbrak" Richie winked and moved back down. "Now come on, it's prom time."

"I'm not even dressed" Eddie complained, and Richie sighed, looking down at his clock.

"Well you have ten minutes. Go fast" he said, and Eddie groaned before rushing away from the kitchen window and heading to his room. Richie smiled to himself and stood around waiting until Eddie returned, dressed up on his tuxedo and with his hair glued to his head by the gel he put on it. "Wow. Looking good."

"Beep beep Richie" he complained, moving over the window and jumping out. Richie helped his landing and held his hand. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Now come on" Richie pulled him by his hand and headed towards the school. Eddie followed him, looking behind his back until they turned towards the kissing bridge, noticing the longer path Richie decided to take.

"You know there is a closest way from my house to the school right? Like... we are in the total opposite side" Eddie said, looking around, and Richie simply shrugged.

"I thought you didn't want to go to prom" he smirked, looking back at Eddie as they walked inside the bridge tunnel. They walked a few steps in the dark and Richie made a sharp turn, pulling Eddie with him and pressing him against the wall. His cheeks immediately went hot, and Eddie reached up to hold onto Richie's tux.

"What are you doing Tozier?" he whispered, every sound sounding too loud for the tunnel. He couldn't see Richie's face, but he could feel his smirk.

"Not taking you to prom" he whispered, before their lips touched. Eddie was tense for half a second, before his hands reached to Richie's hair and pulled him closer, shivering at Richie's hands on his waist, moving down and up slowly, caressing his back underneath the tux's coat. His arms wrapped completely around Eddie's slim waist and Eddie held his own arm behind Richie's neck as they broke their kiss, pressing their foreheads together, noses brushing lightly. Eddie let out a soft sigh, and Richie laughed softly against his lips. "Am I that boring?"

"Boring?" Eddie asked, smirking, his eyes still closed. "Nah you're more like... extremely annoying and self-centered."

"Wow not a nice moment to destroy my confidence" Richie chuckled, stealing a soft kiss from him again. "So... what about we go to prom and pretend like we are joking dancing and then you can... spend the night over..."

"What?" Eddie's eyes snapped open, and Richie was looking at him, the soft light from outside the tunnel allowing Eddie to see the seriousness in the boy's eyes. "Are you serious?"

"More than I could ever be" Richie whispered, kissing him again and then kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth. "Before we go to college... before everything is done... before we never see each other again..."

"Is that what you think will happen?" Eddie breathed out, and Richie let out a dry, quiet chuckle.

"I know that will happen Eddie... and you know it too."

After a moment of silence, Eddie held Richie's face and gently pulled it up, looking deep inside his eyes and brushing their noses together.

"You know that no matter what happens, I will never forget you, right?"

"I surely hope you don't."

Eddie smiled, and Richie smiled back, both leaning in and kissing again, slow and gentle and filled with sorrow and happiness, longing and love.

He didn't care if they would ever meet again or not, if destiny would keep them together or drift them apart. He cared about how much they could actually enjoy each other's company while they had time.

And if that meant meeting up later... who was he to deny it?

**Author's Note:**

> i love them help


End file.
